Un amour de feu et de glace
by SayaxSama
Summary: Depuis plusieurs temps, Grey fait des rêves pour le moins déconcertant, à propos de lui et de son ami Natsu. Lors d'une mission il se rendra compte de ses véritables sentiments. OS Yaoi GreyxNatsu lemon détaché du texte


_Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent d'une douce pression. Le contact électrifia leurs corps, rendant l'alchimie entre leur chaire encore plus irrésistible. Il laissa glisser une main dans la chevelure rose de son compagnon, au moment où il goutait au gout unique de sa peau. Son partenaire laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir, qui ne faisait que renforçait le désir de l'autre. Ce dernier délaissa le coup de son compagnon pour effleurer du bout des lèvres son torse musclé..._

Et à ce moment là que je me réveillais, le souffle court, le corps couvert de sueur, les yeux exorbités sous la stupeur, et leur cœur battant encore à mille à l'heure. Sérieusement quel genre de rêve je venais de faire ? Moi et Natsu ? Laissez-moi rire ! Ce rêve tournait carrément au cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar.  
>Je me relevais sur mon lit, les images encore fraichement imprégnée dans mon cerveau. Le rêve m'avait semblé si réel sur le moment, en me concentrant un peu j'arrivais presque à sentir les douces de Natsu contre les miennes...<br>STOP ! A quoi diable pensais-je ? Faudrait sérieusement que je me calme. Je secouais vivement la tête dans l'espoir de chasser ces images hantant les recoins de ma tête, mais rien n'y fit, le rêve était toujours là, faisant battre mon cœur un peu plus fort à chaque image que mes souvenirs me renvoyaient. Je pris alors une grande inspiration, pour essayer de reprendre mon calme. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ce genre de chose ne peut pas arriver dans la vraie vie, c'est tout bonnement impossible.  
>Je finis par me glisser hors de mon lit pour asperger mon visage d'eau froide, ça avait toujours eu le don de me faire redescendre sur terre, comme une bonne claque glacée. Par contre j'évitais soigneusement de croiser mon regard dans le miroir se tenant au-dessus du lavabo. Après tout comment voulez vous réussir à vous regarder en face après avoir fantasmer sur votre meilleur pote en plein rêve ? C'est plutôt délicat. Pourtant en relevant la tête j'aperçu les rougeurs de mon visage – ce qui eut le don de me faire rougir encore plus – je mettais ça sur le compte de la honte et de l'embarras. Pourtant à chaque fois que je pensais à ce rêve, une sensation de chaleur s'emparait de moi, et mon sang alors en ébullition remontait à mes joues, pour leur donner cette couleur rougeâtre. Je devinais aisément que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la honte, mais j'essayais de l'ignorer, je refusais tout simplement de l'admettre.<br>Hormis ce rêve des plus saugrenus, la journée débutait dans une banalité absolue. La routine pour moi.  
>Je baillai bruyamment, étira ma silhouette meurtrie, avant d'enfiler rapidement des vêtements. Quelle utilité me direz-vous puisse que je risque de les perdre en chemin ? Mais j'y pouvais rien si j'avais cette sale habitude d'égarer mes fringues ! D'ailleurs si Lucy avait des problèmes de loyer, mon budget en vêtement était plutôt astronomique – à force de les perdre tout le temps... - sérieusement même Erza ne me battait pas à ce niveau là – à part si on comptait en plus son revenu en fraisier. Quoi qu'il en soit je prenais le temps de m'habiller, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire lorsque j'arrivais à la guilde. Ce n'est pas comme si ça me plaisait ces hystériques qui me courent après à chaque fois qu'elles aperçoivent un bout de mon torse. Jubia paraissait presque calme à coté de ces fans girls. Il y a des jours où je regrettais amèrement le départ de cher Loki, à croire que toutes ses copines – si ce n'est pas pour dire toute les filles de Magnolia - avaient décidé de se rabattre sur moi en guise de lot de consolation. Depuis je préférais arriver à la guilde plutôt, j'évitais ainsi pas mal de problème en chemin.<br>Sur le trajet jusqu'à la guilde, je détournais soigneusement mes pensées de mon rêve – ou cauchemar vu son contenu – pour cela j'allais même jusqu'à imaginer les punitions qu'Erza pourrait appliquer à mon cas, dans la possibilité où j'arrivais sans vêtements. La plupart reflétait à la perfection l'esprit tordu et sadique de la mage en armure, mais ne lui dites pas que j'ai dis ça sinon c'est la mort assurée ! Tee-shirt ou pas tee-shirt sur mon torse ! En tout cas ça fonctionnait bien, et mon rêve ne fut plus que bientôt un mauvais cauchemar qu'on range facilement au placard.

A ma grande surprise, à mon arrivée, la guilde était calme, enfin calme pour Fairy Tail c'est-à-dire aucune table volante, et j'avais toujours mes vêtements sur moi. Dans un sens c'était une bonne chose, ça voulait dire que Natsu n'était pas là, et je n'avais aucune envie de croiser mon ami aujourd'hui. Enfaite je comptais bien faire tout mon possible pour l'éviter. J'espérais fortement que Lucy et lui étaient partis en mission. Manque de chance je repérais la chevelure blonde de la constellasionniste, assise au comptoir. Tant pis j'allais la rejoindre.  
>Cette dernière en m'apercevant m'offrir un sourire resplendissant auquel je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre. Elle était vraiment adorable. Voilà Lucy était typiquement le genre de fille avec qui j'aimerais faire ce genre de rêve ! Mais non il fallut que ce soit avec un énergumène à la chevelure rose ! Je pestais silencieusement, dès fois je vous jure. J'essais de remballer mon aura dévastatrice au moment où je m'approchais d'elle.<p>

_ Salut Grey ! Me salua-t-elle. Bien dormi ?

Je me figeai un instant, la question me resta coincée en travers de la gorge, à croire qu'il le faisait exprès ! Pourquoi pile le jour où j'ai fais ce rêve on ne pouvait pas me poser « Comment ça va ? » au lieu de « Bien dormi ? » ou de « Tu as fais de beau rêve ? » ? Je savais mentalement qu'en amie bienveillante me demanderais immédiatement ce que c'était passé si je répondais non à sa question, et je n'avais aucune envie de me rappeler des détails de ce rêve, qui menaçait d'ouvrir la porte du placard dans lequel je les avais rangés si je m'aventurais trop sur le chemin. Alors je simulais un faux sourire, plein d'enthousiasme qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

_ Oui très bien et toi ?

Avant qu'elle ne réponde, je pris place à coté d'elle et commençait à boire à grande gorgée la boisson que Mirajane venait de me verser comme pour ravaler mon malaise précédent. Lucy sirota sa boisson avant de répondre.

_ Bien. Natsu veut qu'on aille faire une mission, il est partit se renseigner sur les horaires des trains.

Je me contenter d'acquiescer vaguement au moment où elle ajoutait sur le même ton banal.

_ Il veut que tu viennes avec nous.

La nouvelle venait de me tuer ou était entrain de me tuer, car je m'étouffais avec ma boisson. Je recrachais le tout dans le verre, avant de tousser bruyamment. Lucy me regarda étonnée, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce genre de réaction, et elle se mit à tapoter gentiment mon dos.

_ Ça va aller ? Me demanda-t-elle.

J'hochais lentement la tête, nullement convaincu. Ça n'allait pas du tout en réalité ! J'avais juste envie de crier et de retourner m'enfouir dans les bras protecteur de mes bras. Là bas je serais en sécurité des griffes du dragon, dont j'avais l'étrange impression qu'elles se refermaient lentement autour de ma gorge.

_ Vous êtes obligé d'y aller avec moi ? Demandai-je d'un ton légèrement catstrophé.

Lucy fronça les sourcils, apparemment elle s'attendait à une toute autre réponse de ma part. Ça l'aurait été, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce rêve. En réalité je dois avouer que ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais ce genre de rêve avec Natsu, alors depuis quelques temps je prenais mes distances avec lui. C'est-à-dire, moins de bagarre et de disputes et partir en mission en ensemble faisait parti de la liste des choses à absolument éviter !  
>J'avais peur de réaliser des sentiments plus profond que de l'amitiérivalité à son égard.

_ Ben ça fait longtemps qu'on est plus parti ensembles, Natsu trouvait plus sympa si on est tous les trois. Moi aussi d'ailleurs... Dit-elle tristement

Soudain, je me sentis mal pour Lucy, en évitant Natsu je l'évitais aussi. Ce n'était pas mon intention, j'adorais Lucy ! Je m'en voulais un peu de l'abandonner comme ça.

_ Et puis mon loyer n'est pas payé ce mois-ci, alors j'ai pensé qu'une mission avec vous deux serait réglée en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire « ouf » ! ça me rendrait un grand service si tu venais avec nous, alors s'il te plait dis oui !

Elle leva vers moi ses magnifiques yeux noisette, plein d'étoile. Argh ! Ce n'était pas du jeu ! Comment voulez-vous dire non à un regard pareil ? En plus Lucy était mon amie. J'essayais de détourner mon regard, ayant de plus en plus de mal à retenir le oui qui tentait de s'échapper de mes lèvres. Lucy s'approcha un peu plus de moi, en battant longuement des cils, une petite moue sur les lèvres. Elle venait de briser ma dernière barrière de résistance. Je poussai un long soupir résigné, elle avait gagné.

_ Bien ! Je viendrais ! Cédai-je lamentablement.

Lucy poussa un cri de gloire, tandis que je me rabattais sur ma boisson. Un faible lot de compensation comparé à ce qui m'attendait.

Au final, mes pas me conduire d'eux même à la gare à l'horaire fixé. J'avais pensé à me défiler, mais je l'avais plus ou moins promis à Lucy, je ne pouvais pas lui faire faux bond, même si j'étais très tenté de le faire. J'aperçu rapidement Natsu, certainement car il n'était pas très discret et me faisait de grand signe de la main, accompagné d'un sourire joyeux. En le voyant, mon cœur rata un battement, avant de battre avec plus de rigueur. Une douce chaleur se rependit à travers mes veines au moment ou mon estomac se contracter. Sérieusement je commençais à m'inquiéter.  
>Natsu portait comme à son habitude son gilet, dévoilant ainsi sa peau tendue sur sa musculature parfaite. Et après on avait tout de même le culot de me traiter d'exhibitionniste ! Alors que Natsu était pire que moi. Moi au moins je ne trainais pas torse nu, habillé d'une simple écharpe vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Je fus soulagé en apercevant Lucy se tenant juste derrière avec Happy dans les bras, sa présence m'enlevait la pression de devoir me retrouver seule avec Natsu. Ou plutôt avec ce légume de Natsu, car notre train venait d'arriver et il s'était mis à vomir en s'écroulant par terre. Je soupirais, on ne peut plus blaser, comme c'était évident. Lucy tentait de le relever avec peine. Je me demandais comment elle réussissait à surmonter ça toute seule. Je m'avançais vers eux.<p>

_ Je m'en occupe. Lançai-je à l'attention de la blonde.

Et sans plus de cérémonie je balançais Natsu sur mon épaule, il n'avait même plus assez de force pour se débattre. Bon dieu ! Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ? J'essais de rester indifférer, pourtant je sentis mon cœur semblait. Le contact de la peau de Natsu contre mon épaule nue, me donnait des frissons me parcourant l'échine.  
>« On se calme, on se calme... » Me répétai-je mentalement au moment où je montais dans le train essayant d'oublier l'idiot que je trainais sur l'épaule. Mais sa proximité me chamboulait trop pour l'oublier complètement. C'est les joues rosies que je le posais sur son siège. Au moment où je comptais le délaisser à son triste sort de malade, il m'attrapa le bras, je sentais sa douce chaleur se répandre le long de mon poignet, je réprimais mon envie de glisser mes doigts entre les siens. Mon regard croisa immédiatement ses yeux noirs, sombres et profonds auquel je ne résistai pas, et aussitôt mon estomac se mit à se contracter, enfaite j'avais même l'impression d'avoir un grand huit dans mon ventre, tellement j'étais troublé et envouté ! Comment on appelait ça déjà ? <em>Des papillons dans le ventre<em>? Sérieusement on devrait porter plainte contre le mec qui a proposé un nom aussi stupide ! Pourtant c'était ce que je ressentais au moment je regardais Natsu, et sa main contre ma peau n'arrangeait pas la chose, elle ne faisait qu'augmenter les frissons de plaisir parcourant mon échine. Je mordis la lèvre pour rependre contrôle de mes sens. Je ne pouvais pas craquer pour mon meilleur ami.

_ Merci... Me dit-il simplement.

Il aurait pu éviter d'en faire autant pour un simple merci ! Pourtant, au fond de moi j'étais heureux, c'était si inattendu de sa part que ça en devenait presque attendrissant. Je souris tendrement. Heureusement que je n'ai pas pu voir mon air à ce moment, je suis sûr qu'on aurait dit un vieux pervers !  
>Je me repris rapidement en toussotant légèrement pour cacher mon embarras et détourner les yeux, je soupçonnais mes joues d'être aussi rose que les cheveux de Natsu.<p>

_ Ça ne te ressemble pas de dire des trucs du genre pour si peu...

Je dégageai vivement mon poignet de son étreinte, je ne voulais pas rester en contact plus longtemps avec Natsu, je commençais sérieusement à dégénérer. En réalité ça me faisait peur. Argh ! Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas ressentir ce genre de truc avec Jubia – ou une fille quelconque ferait l'affaire ! - ? Je posai une main sur mon torse, mon cœur battait trop fort à goût, Natsu me produisait plus d'effet que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je pris une grande bouffé d'air, pour réduire le rythme affolé de mon cœur, avant de m'assoir, dans le siège le plus éloigné de Natsu.

_ Idiot ! Ajoutai-je en me laissant tomber dans mon siège.

Lucy arriva juste après, je crois que je vais la coller toute la mission hors de question de me retrouver seul avec Natsu une fois de plus. Mon cœur ne tiendrait pas le coup, moi non plus d'ailleurs.

_ Wahou ! Il s'est déjà endormi ! Lança Lucy admirative, bien qu'il n'ait eu aucune raison d'être en admiration devant cet idiot de tête à flamme.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon ami, effectivement il semblait déjà endormi, au moins l'un de nous arrivait encore à dormir. Moi je pensais trop pour ça. Lucy s'assit juste en face de moi, à coté de Natsu, je n'y fis attention qu'au moment où cet imbécile laissa tomber sa tête sur les cuisses de notre jolie blonde. Cela m'irrita profondément. Je grognai légèrement, pestant dans un langage intelligible pour moi seul. Voilà que je commençais à être jaloux, mais où va le monde ? Je commençais également à me désespérer.  
>Le pire fut certainement quand Lucy commença à passer sa main dans les cheveux de Natsu avec un sourire attendri. Je faillis me lever pour réveiller cet idiot, mais je ne le fis, Lucy m'aurait prit pour un fou. Je l'étais certainement pour commencer à éprouver des sentiments pour Natsu. Finalement je déversai ma frustration sur mon accoudoir, je le serrais si fort que je ne sentais même plus ma propre main. J'entendais même Happy recouler bêtement en voix-off « Ils s'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiment ! » je fus surpris qu'il ne fît pas réellement. Comme quoi il a vraiment des choses surprenantes dans la vie !<br>Les cuisses de Lucy étant déjà occupées, c'est avec regret qu'Happy vient prendre place à mes cotés, il pesta lui aussi contre Natsu. On était deux comme ça.  
>Au cours du voyage, je tentai de m'endormir, mes mon regard revenait sans cesse à la main de Lucy dans les cheveux de Natsu. Ça devenait une véritable obsession pour moi, mais c'était si frustrant d'observer la scène sans pouvoir intervenir ! Je le voulais vraiment pour moi seul Oh mon Dieu, je venais de l'avouer ! Je n'en pouvais déjà plus, cette mission devenait trop dangereuse pour moi. Plus je resterais là à les observer, plus je me rendrais compte de mes sentiments pour Natsu et ça me faisait flipper au plus haut point.<br>Lucy en tout cas semblait dormir à point fermer, c'est seulement quand elle s'étira, que je fis mine d'ouvrir les yeux.

_ Je meurs de faim ! Déclara-t-elle d'embler.

La phrase m'arracha un petit sourire, malgré ma jalousie – oui car c'était bien de la jalousie – habituellement c'était la réplique de Natsu.

_ Je vais me chercher à manger. Tu peux veiller sur Natsu en attendant ?

Je me contentais d'acquiescer bêtement avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ah non ! Hors de question qu'elle me laisse seul avec lui. Certes ça m'énervait qu'il dorme sur ses cuisses et tout ça, mais je ne voulais pas me retrouver seul avec Natsu, même un Natsu complètement amorphe.

_ Je peux venir avec toi ? Demanda Happy.

Je foudroyais le chat silencieusement du regard. Ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi ! A croire qu'il le faisait tous exprès. Ce dernier ne sembla pas regarder. Lucy sembla remarquer mon air paniqué, car elle ajouta d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante :

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, on revient bientôt.

Dois-je vraiment préciser que j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter à ce moment là ? Elle se dégagea de Natsu, avant de le balancer dans le siège à coté du mien avec une douceur digne d'Erza elle même.  
>J'avais l'impression qu'on empiétait brutalement sur mon espace vital. Cette sensation m'empêcher de respirer correctement, à moins que ce ne fut la présence trop proche de Natsu. Ma tête était sur le point d'exploser.<p>

_ Attends ! Tentai-je de la rattraper.

Trop tard, elle me laissait seul avec l'autre idiot. Je regardais droit devant moi, droit comme un piquet. L'effort de rester concentrer sur un point fictif droit devant moi, me faisait avoir des sueurs froides, mais je ne voulais pas le regarder, mon cœur s'emballait rien qu'à cette idée, et ça devenait encore plus dur de respirer correctement. Vous m'imaginez même pas l'état dans lequel je me mettais sans même le toucher. Je pris une grande inspiration – en ce moment j'avais l'impression de faire que ça, ne me dites pas que je devenais idiot au point d'oublier comment respirer ? Je sais que l'amour rend débile mais pas à ce point là, à moins que je ne sois plus atteint que je ne le pensais, non pas que je sois amoureux de Natsu non plus ! Euh je commence à m'embrouiller. Et puis je pense que pour tomber amoureux il faut être vraiment idiot à la base.  
>Je sursautai quand je sentis un poids sur mon épaule. Le pire venait d'arriver, Natsu se servait de moi comme oreiller ! Je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie : crier au secours ! Ça y est tous mes efforts de concentration brisé à jamais, mon pouls s'emballa immédiatement, ma poitrine se soulevait rapidement sous l'effet du nouveau rythme imposé par mon cœur. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je gigoter la tête dans tous les sens pour être sur que personne ne nous voyait, mais techniquement on faisait rien de mal, juste deux amis qui s'épaulaient mutuellement. Ou presque...<br>Je sentis le souffle régulier de Natsu sur ma peau. C'en était trop pour moi, je frissonnais de plaisir à chacune de ses respiration. Son souffle chaud sur ma peau devenait rapidement un véritable supplice auquel je ne résisterai pas longtemps. Il me rendait fou ! J'essayai de me concentrer sur autre chose, comme, je ne sais pas... Son odeur enivrante ? Non ça n'allait pas ça non plus ! Je risquai alors un coup d'œil vers la tignasse rose sur mon épaule – chose que je n'avais pas encore faite jusqu'à présent. Je devais avouer qu'il était vraiment très mignon, avec ses cheveux roses et son air paisible affiché sur son visage. La douceur de ces traits m'apaisa, et bizarrement je me sentis plus serein. Mon cœur battait toujours aussi fort, au point de me rendre sourd, mais j'étais plus calme, la présence de Natsu à mes cotés me faisait un bien fou. Je restais là à l'observer un sourire heureux flottant sur le visage – l'air du parfait idiot je vous dis moi ! – et puis je me laissai aller, peut-être une seconde de trop, car je me penchai doucement vers lui comment hypnotisé par la tranquillité de son visage et l'embrassai. La chaleur de ses lèvres, et leur douceur extrême firent exploser mon cœur, et d'un coup j'en voulais plus. Le sang affluait dans mes joues sous l'effet des émotions, j'avais de plus en plus chaud, mais je ne voulais plus me débarrasser de cette exquise chaleur qui entourait tout être.  
>Je me redressais brutalement, choqué par ma propre audace, et puis techniquement ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser, je m'étais contenté de presser mes lèvres contre les siennes, et puis ce n'était une position très agréable pour embrasser quelqu'un, à moins de vouloir se faire un torticolis.<br>En tout cas ce simple contact qui avait suffit à faire éclater mon cœur sous l'intensité du moment. J'étais brulant de fièvre, je n'étais pas malade mais je brulais intérieurement. C'était la première fois que j'avais aussi chaud, j'avais l'impression de fumer tellement j'étais en ébullition ! Je sentais encore sans problème la marque brûlante qu'avaient laissée ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
>Je sentais mes joues cramoisies au moment où j'entendais arriver Happy et Lucy. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient dans cet état, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, alors je fis la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit – absurde je l'accorde – je fis semblant de dormir, je posai ma tête contre celle de Natsu et essayai de paraitre le moins tendu possible. L'odeur envoutante Natsu avait sur moi un effet aphrodisiaque aussi bien qu'elle faisait battre mon cœur avec plus de vigueur.<p>

_ Ils sont mignons. Commenta Lucy en nous apercevant.

Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas rougir encore plus – si c'était possible d'ailleurs, mais précédent baiser avec Natsu avait du me laisser des couleurs bien intense.

_ Ils s'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiment ! Ajouta Happy.

Cette fois-ci je laissai échapper un grognement. Bonjour la discrétion, mais cette fichue manie de rouler les « i » m'énervait au plus au point – surtout quand on en est la victime, je comprenais mieux ce que vivait Lucy au quotidien à présent.

_ Arrête de rouler les « i » stupide chat ! Réagit-elle pour moi.

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler gentiment, je ne les écoutais plus. Ils se calmèrent rapidement et finirent par rejoindre leur place, d'où ils ne dirent plus un seul de tout le voyage. Ils avaient du finir par s'endormir. Pour pas part, je commençais à me sentir bien ainsi positionné contre la tête de Natsu, ça réchauffait mon cœur de le savoir si près de moi – et je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu dire des conneries pareilles ! – sa présence m'apaisait, si bien que je finis par m'endormir.  
>Avant de sombrer complètement dans les bras de Morphée, je cherchais la main de Natsu, je ne voulais pas la prendre dans la mienne, je n'oserai jamais, mais je me contentais juste poser main contre la sienne. C'était bien suffisant, le contact me rassurait et j'avais l'impression que Natsu n'appartenait qu'à moi à cet instant, et cela faisait gonfler mon cœur de bonheur. Heureusement que j'étais sur le point de m'endormir, sinon je crois que je l'aurai embrassé de nouveau.<br>C'est alors que je réalisai, que j'étais surement en train de tomber amoureux de Natsu. C'était dit, j'étais un idiot.

_La chaleur montait rapidement dans la pièce. Le désir atteignait alors son paroxysme. Un frisson de plaisir lui parcouru la peau, au moment où leurs lèvres se frôlaient d'une douce pression. A cet instant ils surent qu'ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter, prisonniers de leur émotion. Grey passa sensuellement sa langue sur les lèvres de son compagnon avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Un baiser torride et exquis au point de ne plus jamais vouloir lâcher ses lèvres. Il sentit une vague de plaisir lui remonter le long du corps avant de le faire frissonner. Il ne tenait plus, il allongea son compagnon sur le dos, il le désirait tout entier..._  
><em><br>_  
>J'ouvris les yeux à cet instant. Je battis des paupières comme pour enlever ses images de ma tête. Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas avec moi et ces stupides rêves érotiques ? Et puis ça vous arrive souvent de rêver en voix-off ? Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi stupide ! Et puis ca ne faisait même pas vingt-quatre heures que j'avais embrassé Natsu, et voilà que je refaisais le même rêve que la veille, en plus intense.<br>Je rougis violement en pensant qu'on était sur le point de le faire dans mon rêve...  
>J'avais chaud, très chaud, une sorte de chaleur intense reflétant mon état d'âme. J'étais coupé du monde, les battements de mon cœur me rendait sourd, c'en était même douloureux à tel point il battait fort. Je tombais mollement sur mon lit, je ne savais plus ou j'en étais. Je demeurais perdu dans un lac d'incompréhension. Je ne pouvais admettre être tombé amoureux de mon meilleur ami, c'était impossible pour moi. Et puis même si je l'admettais, ou ça me mènerait ? Certainement nulle part. Mirajane disait toujours que Natsu et Lucy finiront forcément ensemble, ça me désespérait profondément, même les punitions d'Erza paraissait plus douce à coté, en plus ça faisait de moi par défaut le teneur de chandelle. Argh ! Quelle horreur !<br>Je poussais un soupir las, ma vie sentimentale était un véritable désastre. Ma main se posa sur mes lèvres, j'arrivais encore à sentir la chaleur des lèvres de Natsu contre les miennes, cette pensée me fit vibrer de plaisir, avant de me rendre compte que j'avais surement l'air ridicule dans ce rôle de romantique dépressif.  
>Je sortis de mon lit, je n'avais nullement l'intention d'y rester toute la journée, à ruminer mes sentiments pour l'autre idiot. Heureusement qu'on avait eu des chambres séparées ! Je n'aurai pas tenu sinon.<br>On était arrivé tard le soir, on ne pouvait pas commencer la mission immédiatement, alors notre client richissime nous a offert une nuit à l'hôtel – je crois en réalité que Lucy lui a tapé dans l'œil, j'avais grogné en le remarquant, je n'étais pas jaloux, mais j'adorais Lucy, je supportais mal les pervers qui s'approchaient trop près d'elle. En plus je suis sur que naïve comme elle est, elle ne s'en est même pas rendu compte ! Me voilà avec un problème de plus sur les bras.  
>En tout cas, grâce à ça, on avait eu nos chambres séparées. Du grand luxe, généralement on faisait dortoir commun – ou alors Erza se prenait la seule chambre potable et nous on se démerdait avec le reste.<br>Je m'étirais, car j'avais mal partout, comme quoi les rêves érotiques, ça épuise. J'avais envie d'une douche, dans les moments comme ça, c'était le meilleur moyen pour se calmer les idées.  
>L'eau froide dégoulinait sur ma peau, mais elle n'arrivait pas à me laver des sensations de ce stupide rêve. En plus je savais capable de me jeter sur Natsu pour lui faire la même chose. A cette pensée mon cœur accéléra un peu plus, seule l'eau froide me permettait de garder une température corporelle constante, mais je me sentais déjà bouillir de l'intérieur. Je commençais à avoir des fantasmes les yeux ouverts. Me transformais-je un en une Jubia version mec ? L'horreur ! Je me mordis les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne plus y penser. La douleur fonctionnait bien, j'arrivai peu à peu à reprendre mes esprits.<br>Je finis par fermer l'eau, une fois complètement calme, et sortis de la douche pour me reprendre, toujours complètement nu dans ma chambre, une serviette autour du cou, pour empêcher mes cheveux de dégouliner. C'était bien sur sans penser que Natsu enterait dans ma chambre à ce moment là.

_ Eh Grey ! T'es prêt ? Lucy veut qu'on parte tôt ! Lança-t-il, en défonçant la porte à coup de pied.

Eh ! Ce n'était pas parce que l'hôtel nous est offert, qu'il faut à tout prix le défoncer. Il s'arrêta brusquement devant ma nudité. Personnellement ça ne me gênait pas, je n'avais jamais été pudique.

_ Tu pourrais t'habiller un peu au moins ! Caleçon sur patte !

L'insulte était plus comique, puisque dans l'état actuel, je ne portais aucun caleçon. Mais bon vous savez, entre Natsu et moi, c'était la capacité à répliquer rapidement et non l'intelligence des insultes qui comptait.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, t'as un problème tête à flamme ? Répliquai-je aussitôt.

Enfaite c'était devenu une sorte de réflexe, les phrases sortaient naturellement de ma bouche, sans même prendre la peine de réfléchir. C'était marrant de voir qu'il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais.  
>Natsu me pointa du doigt, en hurlant. Des rougeurs imprimées sur son visage. Ça aussi c'était marrant, c'est bien l'une des première fois que je voyais Natsu rougir. Mais je n'y faisais pas attention<p>

_ Ouai c'était toi mon problème !

Réponse classique. Je fis craquer sinistrement mes doigts, prêts à en découdre et m'avançait vers lui, mais bizarrement Natsu recule. Généralement à partir de ce moment on se sautait dessus, et celui qui avait le plus de force remportait le défis – ça se terminait souvent par un match nul ou par une victoire d'Erza.  
>Je compris, qu'en réalité ma nudité le mettait mal à l'aise. Un petit rire se coinça dans ma gorge, c'était mignon. Il évitait même de me regarder trop longtemps. Ça me faisait sourire, car c'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça. En y faisant attention, je remarquais à présent les rougeurs sur son visage et par automatisme je rougis aussi. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, et mon cœur se fit à battre plus fort. J'avais vraiment envie de lui à présent.<br>Je fis un pas en avant, il recula. Et ainsi de suite. Maintenant c'était Natsu qui essayait de m'éviter, mais moi je le voulais tout de suite. Le mur stoppa la progression de Natsu, et je plaquais une main, à coté de sa tête, et je me penchai vers lui avec une assurance nouvelle, dont je m'étonnais. Natsu me foudroya du regard, apparemment il n'aimait pas ce genre de situation.

_ T'es trop près... Grogna-t-il

Oui je le savais, je sentais son souffle chaud se répandre sur ma peau nue, au point de me donner des frissons sur tout le corps. Mon esprit s'embrouillait lentement dans un tendre néant, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Je ne tentai même plus de lutter contre les battements affolés de mon cœur. Je laissai libre allé à mes sentiments. Mon corps se colla automatiquement un peu plus contre celui de Natsu. Un frisson électrisa le reste de mes sens. Il ne tenta pas de se dérober, alors je me penchais un peu plus vers lui. Au moment où nos fronts se frôlaient, il tourna brusquement la tête, je ne voyais plus que ses mèches roses balayant doucement ses yeux, ses joues rosies, ses lèvres pincées comme si il se retenait de quelque chose – certainement de me cracher à la gueule – et ça poitrine se soulevant à rythme rapide et irrégulier. Comme la mienne. Je voulais vraiment l'embrasser. Il ne respirait plus, non plus. J'étais trop assailli par les émotions pour ça.

_ Natsu, je...

Je m'arrêtai, les mots ne venaient plus. J'avais la gorge trop nouée pour ça. Je déglutit avec difficulté, quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un joyeux vacarme.

_ Les garçons vous-êtes prêts ? Lança Lucy tout sourire.

Je m'éloignais vivement de Natsu, les joues cramoisies par le fait d'être surpris dans cette position. Je vis le sourire de Lucy se décomposer alors qu'elle posait ses jolis yeux noisette sur moi. Le joue lui monta rapidement aux joues, comme une éruption volcanique, je voyais même la fumée s'échappant de ses oreilles. Je baissais les yeux vers le bas de mon corps. Merde ! J'avais complètement oublié ce petit détail.  
>Et si je n'avais aucun problème avec ça, Lucy était au contraire très pudique par rapport à ça. Cela provoquait souvent chez elle des réactions très violentes.<p>

_ Attends Lucy ! Tentai-je de la calmer.

Trop tard, elle poussa un cri strident, au point de vous faire exploser les tympans.

_ Vas t'habiller pervers ! Hurla-t-elle

Elle attrapa le premier objet à porter de main, c'est-à-dire une lampe, ça ne me disais rien de bon, et le balança sur moi. J'esquivais l'objet qui s'écrasa contre le mur derrière moi en mille morceaux. Wahou ! Elle ne plaisantait pas aujourd'hui. Elle commença à me balancer tous les objets qu'elle trouvait à l'aveuglette, en me traitant – sans prendre une seule fois sa respiration ce qui était plutôt impressionnant – de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables.

_ Lucy arrêtes ça ! Commençai-je à m'énerver.

Elle ne m'entendait pas, elle criait bien trop fort pour ça. J'esquivai un nouveau projectile, mais cette fois-ci je me cognais contre Natsu, je sursautai, il en fit de même, mais je me pris le pied dans le tapis, et dérapai. J'essayai de me rattraper à quelque chose, j'attrapai le bras de Natsu, et l'entrainai avec moi dans ma chute. C'était un beau bordel. Je rougis excessivement fortement quand il se retrouva au-dessus de moi. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Oh mon dieu, quelle position terriblement embarrassante, heureusement que Lucy était trop occupé à crier pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Si tout à l'heure je ne pensais qu'à l'embrasser, les évènements avaient pris une toute autre tournure, maintenant je ne pensais qu'à le faire dégager.

_ Ecarte toi ! Dis-je rougissant.

_ C'est pas comme si j'avais envie de rester planter là ! Répliqua-t-il rageusement.

Il ne m'accorda aucun regard en se détournant, mais je remarquai ses joues aussi rougies que les miennes. Dans un sens c'était plutôt encourageant pour moi non ?  
>En tout cas ce n'était pas le temps de penser à ça. Cette chambre était devenue un terrain miné ! J'attrapai la serviette à mes pieds et l'enroulai rapidement autour de ma taille. Lucy s'arrêta, on était sauvé !<br>J'observai les dégâts. Sérieusement et après elle vient nous accuser Natsu et moi de tout détruire. Je ne manquerais pas de lui rappeler l'état de cette chambre la prochaine fois. Je me redressais, en regardant Lucy avec un air navré.

_ Franchement Luce, maintenant t'as plus qu'à faire les yeux doux à ton futur fiancé pour payer tout ça.

_ Mon futur fiancé ? Répéta-t-elle intriguée.

Je soupirai, comme je m'en doutai, elle n'avait pas remarqué tout le charme superflu et ses manières trop forcées à mon gout de notre employé. Sa naïveté était vraiment navrante par moment.

_ Non rien, laisse tomber, mais c'est toi qui t'occupe d'expliquer ça au proprio.

_ Ok... Soupira-t-elle en pensant à la future réprimande qu'elle allait avoir.

Bah au pire je demanderais à son fiancé de voler à son secours, je suis sur qu'il serait prêt à payer une jolie somme pour ses beaux yeux.

_ Tiens où est passé Natsu ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

Je me retournai, effectivement il n'y avait plus aucune trace du dragon slayer. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnait pas ? Je pouvais être sur de ne plus rester seul avec Natsu avant un long moment, ce dernier allait surement commencer à m'éviter.

_ Il a du rejoindre Happy. Proposai-je et n'ayant aucune de continuer sur le sujet « Natsu » j'enchainai rapidement. Je vais me changer, si tu veux bien partir à moins que tu ne veuille assister à ça.

Je lui lançais un clin d'œil, et elle rougit fortement. En guise de réponse elle me tira la langue.

_ Pervers !

Je souris, avant de laisser échapper.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en tête.

C'est ce qu'on appelle faire une bourde. C'était sortit tout seul ! Je ne l'avais même pas fait exprès. Lucy me regarda avec des yeux ronds, elle non plus ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réplique.

_ Oh ! Qui c'est ? Voulut-elle savoir.

Je rougis, hors de question d'avouer que je craquais pour mon meilleur ami. En plus Lucy serait choquée à vie. Voyant que je ne répondis pas, elle enchaîna :

_ Tu l'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime ? Fit-elle en parfaite imitation d'Happy.

Sur ça je pouvais au moins être honnête. Les joues en feu, je me contentais d'hocher lentement la tête. J'évitais de la regarder, je trouvai ça trop gênant.

_ Je crois bien... Avouai-je.

Elle sourit tendrement, je devinai qu'elle était réellement heureuse pour moi. Je me demandai comment réagira-t-elle quand elle apprendra que je parlai de Natsu ?  
>Elle me sourit encore une fois, avant de me laisser seul. Bah pour le moment, moins elle en savait mieux elle se porterait.<p>

Comme je l'avais prédit, Lucy se prit une belle engueulade par le propriétaire de l'hôtel, elle me faisait trop pitié, je briefai donc rapidement notre employeur à ce sujet et il vola immédiatement au secours de la jeune fille en proposant de tout payer à sa place, avec des intérêts, bien sur. Ah qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour les beaux yeux de Lucy ?  
>Je jetai un coup d'œil à Natsu, il restait dans son coin, sans rien dire, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, les évènements de tout à l'heure avait du le bouleversé. Je n'aurai jamais du aller aussi loin. Mon cœur s'emballa à la pensée que j'avais faillit l'embrasser.<br>La mission se déroula dans le silence le plus absolu. Enfin entre Natsu et moi. On parlait à Lucy et Happy, mais jamais entre nous. Les deux autres ne le remarquèrent même pas. La mission se déroula sans problème. On devait juste se débarrasser d'une bande de ploucs rebels qui causaient du grabuge dans le business de notre employeur, que je surnommais à présent Prince charmant ou tout simplement le fiancé, car on voyait dans son regard qu'il se voyait déjà marié à la belle demoiselle. Deux, trois attaques de rien du tout et ils étaient déjà K.O, je n'ai même pas pu libérer ma frustration correctement !  
>J'aurai voulu rentrer immédiatement après la récompense encaissée, mais ce stupide Prince charmant, insista – particulièrement auprès de Lucy – pour qu'on reste une nuit en plus, enfin plutôt pour que Lucy reste une nuit de plus, parce qu'il se foutait bien de nous comme de son premier costard italien. De toute manière ne rendit absolument pas compte de ses avances, mais elle accepta tout de même la proposions. Ah ce pauvre Prince charmant, je me réjouissais déjà du râteau qu'il allait se prendre le jour de notre départ.<br>En tout cas, Prince Charmant remercié, on se retrouva au bar de l'hôtel. Le soir commençait à se coucher lentement, on rigolait tranquillement autour d'un verre ou deux, heureusement Lucy restait avec Natsu et moi, sinon l'ambiance serait pas du tout la même.

_ Bon je vais me coucher ! Déclara cette dernière

Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas nous faire ça ! Natsu et moi avions eut la même réaction, on s'étouffa avec notre boisson. Génial, j'avais la gorge qui me brûlait maintenant !

_ T'es sur que tu veux pas rester ? Proposai-je avec un grand sourire.

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Comment Lucy pouvait-elle aussi cruelle sans rendre compte ?

_ Non, je suis fatiguée, je vais me reposer.

Pas la peine d'argumenter, c'était peine perdue. Lucy me déposa un baiser sur la joue pour me dire bonne nuit. Je sentis un éclair d'une violence foudroyante tellement le regard de Natsu était coléreux au moment où les lèvres de Lucy frôlait ma joue. Je me demandais si lui aussi avait des vus sur notre jolie blonde ?  
>Le plus marrant dans tout ça, c'est que j'avais le même regard quand Lucy embrassa Natsu à son tour. C'était vraiment un jeu vicieux, et l'idée que Nastu et Lucy aient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre assombris soudain morale.<br>La jeune fille s'éloigna lentement en compagnie d'Happy, qui recoula bêtement « Tu les aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimes » avant de se faire sauvagement massacré par la jeune fille. Je propose une minute de silence pour ce pauvre Happy. En parlant de silence, Natsu et moi étions plongés dedans à cet instant, c'était vraiment stressant. Je n'osais même pas le regarder. Pour cacher ma gêne je commandai un nouveau verre, je l'enfilai cul sec. L'alcool, me brula la gorge, la chaleur enflamma mes joues. Natsu fronça un sourcil

_ Tu ne devrais pas boire autant. Me prévient-il

Il avait raison, je ne devrais pas, mais quitte à rester seul avec lui autant me bourrer la gueule. Alors je commandai un nouveau verre sous le regard méchant de Natsu. Je commençai rapidement à sentir les effets de l'alcool, étourdissement, chaleur, vision trouble, j'étais trop soule pour avoir encore une emprise sur mes actes, mais pas assez pour me souvenir de rien au réveil. Enfaite au fond j'étais encore lucide, je comprenais ce qu'il se passait, mais je n'avais pas d'emprise sur les évènements, mon corps parlait de lui-même. Je portais, un énième verre à mes lèvres, quand Natsu se leva brutalement et éjecta mon verra d'un revers le main. Le verre voltigea à travers la pièce avant de s'éclater contre le mur, son contenu, laissant un tâche sur la papier-peint – on allait encore devoir demander à Lucy de faire du charme à Prince charmant pour payer ça – et avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, l'alcool rendait mes réflexes plus lents, Natsu m'attrapa par le bras et me souleva.

_ Ça suffit. Me dit-il. On rentre

Je n'avais pas le choix, je n'avais assez de force pour protester, et puis collé contre Natsu, je n'avais pas à me plaindre. Enfaite si, car le trajet était plus pénible que je ne l'aurai imaginé, je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur ce que je faisais, et la tentation d'embrasser Natsu se faisait de plus en plus grande à chaque pas, quand nos chairs se frôlaient à chaque mouvement provoquant en moi des frissons incontrôlés. Ça devenait un véritable supplice. Je ne tenais et mon corps me poussait à le faire, je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je levai les yeux vers Natsu, qui me tenait toujours le bras et la seconde suivante, je l'embrassai. Ce n'était pas comme dans le train où je m'étais contenté de poser mes lèvres contre les siennes, cette fois-ci c'était un véritable baiser. Ses lèvres me brulaient la bouche et renforcé la sensation de l'alcool. J'accentuais le contact, en jouant un peu plus avec ses lèvres. Les bouffés de chaleur secouaient mon corps avec impatience, j'en voulais plus. Mon cœur était sur le point d'exploser et mes sens précédemment engourdis par l'alcool venaient soudainement de réveiller sous les sensations du baiser.  
>Natsu se dégagea rapidement, il m'empoigna violement par les épaules et me plaqua avec force contre le mur. Bordel ! ça faisait un mal de chien, mais je l'avais cherché. Son corps brulant se pressa contre le mien, et il leva les yeux vers moi. Ses yeux noirs m'électrocutèrent, je plongeais dans leur profondeur absolument sans jamais vouloir en sortir.<p>

_ C'était quoi ça ? Me demanda-t-il furieusement.

J'haussai les épaules dans la mesure du possible, car Nastu entretenait une poigne de fer dessus.

_ Rien, j'avais envie de toi c'est tout.

C'était dit ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'avais réellement sortit ça. Voilà, je venais d'apprendre à mes dépends que l'alcool était le pire sérum de vérité au monde. Et le pire c'est que je n'étais pas assez soule pour n'avoir aucun souvenir de ça le lendemain matin. Ma vie était définitivement foutue !  
>Nastu semblait vraiment choqué, il me regardait avec de grand yeux ronds, je voyais le fond de ses pupilles tremblait tellement il semblait ébranlé par la nouvelle. Sa pression sur mes épaules se relâcha, mais à mon grand étonnement il m'embrassa. Ce fut à mon tour, plaqué contre ce mur, d'être choqué, je revalais bien vite ma surprise pour prendre par au baiser enflammé. Je fermai doucement les yeux, et laissai la vague de plaisir me remontant le long du dos s'emparer de moi.<br>J'avais la tête qui tournait, et l'alcool n'y était pour rien, c'était Natsu qui me faisait sentit comme ça. Son odeur, sa chaleur, ses lèvres, ses mains, son corps tout entier me rendait fou. Je l'embrassais avec plus de passion, je fis passer ma langue sur ses lèvres, goutant au gout exquis de sa bouche. Mes jambes tremblaient sous les vagues de plaisir qui assaillaient les remparts de mon bas ventre. Mes lèvres forcèrent alors les siennes, et ma langue explora les contours de sa bouche, Natsu étouffa un gémissement contre mes lè finit par rompre le baiser à bout de souffle. Natsu posa ses mains sur mon torse. Il avait le souffle court, moi aussi, mon cœur était sur le point d'exploser, je sentais le sang affluait dans mes tempes, et le bruit me rendait sourd. J'essayais de résister à l'envie de me jeter de nouveau sur ses lèvres et de le faire mien. Ma chair me picotait là où il me touchait, sa douce chaleur se rependait partout sur mon corps. Et maintenant des papillons enflammés logeaient dans mon bas ventre. Il commença à faire rouler ses doigts sur mes abdos, un frisson me parcourut l'échine à la douceur du contact. Je compris qu'il en voulait plus. Je passais une sur son visage il sursauta au contact, surpris. Oui moi aussi je me surprenais. Je caressais un moment son visage, avant de l'attirer, les doigts entremêlaient à sa douce chevelure pour un autre baiser. Je me contrôlai pour ne pas lui dévorer les lèvres. Je glissai mes mains sur ses hanches, au moins où il passait ses mains autour de mon cou, en parfaitement synchronisation. Je posai mes mains sur peau brulante et l'attira un peu plus contre moi. Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne me faisait perdre la tête. Et d'un accord commun, je l'entrainais dans ma chambre – enfin ma nouvel chambre, car après les dégâts de ce matin, on m'avait relogé.

Je le plaquais sur le lit, et l'embrassai jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Natsu se défit légèrement de mon étreinte pour se débarrasser de son écharpe et de son gilet, et j'avais soudain une folle envie de m'attaquer à ses clavicules. Il du lire dans mes pensées, car je sentis sa langue glissait le long de mon cou, je laissai échapper un gémissement de plaisir, mêlé à la surprise. Il suçota ma peau avec une expertise que je ne lui connaissais, s'attardant longuement sur chaque recoin de mon cou pour y laisser la marque de ses lèvres brulantes. Il finit par me mordre sensuellement l'oreille tandis que je mordais les lèvres pour m'empêcher de gémir. Mon corps frissonnait à chacune de ses caresses. Il embrassa encore mon cou et je passai ma main dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer plus vers moi, nous étions collé l'un contre l'autre, les mains de Natsu couvraient tout mon dos de leur chaleur, mes jambes entouraient solidement sa taille. Je ne tenais plus, mes lèvres craquaient et laissaient échapper les gémissements trop longtemps retenus.

_ Je t'aime... Murmurai-je à mi-mot entre deux gémissements.

Il s'arrêta brusquement de lécher mon cou. Et redressa ses grands yeux noirs vers moi. Je devinai à son regard que j'avais encore fais une bourde. Pourquoi j'avais dis ça ? Je suis vraiment trop con. J'avais tout gâché.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

Je détournai immédiatement les yeux, j'étais mort de honte. Lui dire mes sentiments ne faisait pas parti du programme. J'ai essayé de me défiler et il le savait, après tout on était amis. La chaleur torride de la pièce retomba pour devenir une chaleur moite et désagréable. J'essaie de m'enfuir, mes les bras de Natsu me tenaient solidement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? Répéta-t-il en détachant les syllabes me faisant comprendre que je n'avais plus le choix.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, on se foudroya un moment du regard, nullement prêt l'un comme l'autre à lâcher la faire. On voulait tous les deux gagné.

_ Rien. Je n'ai rien dis. Grognai-je sans desserrer les dents.

D'un revers de situation inattendu, Natsu me renversa sur le lit. Il se retrouvait à califourchon sur moi, et je n'aimais pas ça, car ça me donnait l'impression qu'il dominait la situation, j'essayai de me défaire, mais il ligotait mes mains d'une poigne de fer.

_ Répète. M'ordonna-t-il.

Je me mordis viollement la lèvre inférieur pour me pas craquer. J'avais peur qu'il me laisse tomber si je lui disais, même si j'en mourrais d'envie.  
>Voyant que je n'étais pas prêt à répondre, il se pencha vers moi. Je sentais à présent son souffle chaud et enivrant sur mon visage, au point de presque me faire craquer. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent d'une douce pression. C'était horrible de me tenter comme ça. Natsu me regarda intransigeant, et murmura contre mes lèvres, ce qui fit vibrer les miennes.<p>

_ Dis-le.  
>Je grognais. C'est il avait gagné je ne tenais plus.<p>

_ Je t'aime ! T'es content j'es...

Je ne finis jamais ma phrase, Natsu me fit taire d'un baiser. Je fermai lentement les yeux avant d'y prendre part, comme dans un rêve. C'était notre meilleur baiser, j'avais l'impression de me sentir pousser des ailes. Le monde n'existait, il n'avait que Natsu pour moi. Je l'aimais. Et je venais de l'avouer.  
>Natsu relâcha l'étreinte, et se laissa tomber sur moi à bout de souffle, je sentais son souffle se répandre sur ma nuque.<p>

_ Je t'aime aussi... M'avoua-t-il.

Alors ça c'était la surprise générale ! J'en avais le souffle coupé, tellement j'étais estomaqué. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Maintenant je ne savais plus qu'il me retenait, je renversais la tendance, et inversais mon rôle, Natsu avait le visage rougis par l'émotion, je le trouvais encore plus beau comme ça. Je pressai mes lèvres contre sa nuque dénudée, il gémit timidement. Je m'amusais à le faire languir de plaisir, je laissais libre recours au désir qui me tiraillait depuis des semaines et des semaines. Seuls dieu savait combien fois j'avais rêvé de ce moment, et ce n'était pas qu'une façon de parler ! Je sentais mon intimité se raidir sous le tissu du caleçon, et celle de Natsu également.

**[Vous pouvez arrêtez la lecture - Lemon]**

Je couvrais son corps de baiser en tout genre, il gémissait de différentes façon en fonction. Par automatisme ses mains se placèrent dans mes cheveux, je ressentais ses doigts entremêlaient entre mes mèches. Je continuais mon chemin jusqu'à son pantalon. Je lui arrachais viollement son bas, et il se retrouva complètement nu. Il m'attira pour un nouveau baiser, auquel je ne résistais pas. J'aimais trop la douceur de ses lèvres pour m'en passer. Lors de notre échange, les mains de Natsu filèrent le long de mon corps, pour me débarrasser de mon seul vêtement. Je gémis quand l'étoffe du tissu se frotta contre ma virilité, mais ce n'était comparé à la sensation de plaisir qui parcourut mon corps au moment où Natsu l'attrapait avec sa main. J'arrêtai brusquement de l'embrasser pour laisser échapper un grognement sans précédent. Je sentais mon membre se tendre de plus en plus sont les mouvements de va et vient de sa main. Il me rendait fou de plaisir, j'arrivais même plus à retenir de gémir. Il m'embrassa le long du cou, continuant ses longs mouvements de va et vient, un cri s'échappa de mes lèvres. J'avais presque les larmes aux yeux tellement c'était bon. Je me sentais arriver, les vagues de plaisirs se faisait plus fortes et plus puissante, je n'en pouvais plus. Mon dos se cambra sous l'assaut de la jouissance extrême. J'hurlai de plaisir en me libérant dans un râle puissant, avant de retomber sur Natsu épuisé par l'intensité du moment. C'était pas du jeu de faire ça sans prévenir.  
>Je voulais le faire payer pour ça, je me redressai au-dessus de lui, je posais mes mains sur sa taille. Une de chaque coté.<p>

_ Retourne toi ! Ordonnai-je d'une voix rauque.

Natsu me regarda avec incompréhension. Alors je le fis basculer sur le ventre, il souffla de surprise, je le forçais à se redresser à quatre pattes. Oui tous les hommes, avait leur petitesse, leur faiblesse. Cette position faisait partie de mes fantasmes inavoués.

_ Attends Grey ! Comprit-il. Tu ne compte tout de même pas... ?

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens dans l'air, la fin lui restait coincée dans la gorge. Il était angoissé je le voyais bien, mais je voulais vraiment le faire avec lui. Je me collais contre lui avec douceur, et à mes défauts d'embrasser ses lèvres, je me rabattais sur son cou, je le sentis frémir sous mon corps. J'entourais mes bras autour de sa poitrine, son cœur battait aussi fort que le mien.

_ Ça va bien se passer tu verras. Lui assurai-je.

Je savais que tout allait bien se passer. Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Natsu. Il acquiesça lentement prêt à me laisser faire ce que je voulais, alors je m'introduisis lentement en lui. L'insertion, lui arracha une exclamation de surprise, mêlé à du plaisir et aussi de la douleur. Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas le brusquer, malgré le bonheur intense qui s'emparer de moi au moment où je m'enfonçais plus profondément. C'était si bon que j'avais du mal à résister, mon cœur battait comme jamais, je devenais prisonnier de mon propre plaisir. Natsu lâcha une nouvelle exclamation, mais cette fois-ci de plaisir intense, au moment, j'atteignais le fameux point G. Je gémis de plaisir à mon tour, je venais de m'introduire entièrement. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien !  
>Les mains posées sur ses hanches, je commençai à bouger, lentement, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Mais juste les soupirs d'aises Natsu me parvenaient aux oreilles, alors j'accélérai. J'étais tellement pris dans cette danse du plaisir que même si je voulais, je n'aurai pu m'arrêter, mes pulsions sexuelles atteignaient leur paroxysme. Je gémit de plus en plus fort, le souffle rauque et irrégulier, mais gémissement se caler sur ceux de Natsu, en parfaite osmose. Natsu au summum du plaisir, me supplia d'aller plus vite. Je voulais lui procurer encore plus de plaisir, alors je continuais mes vas et viens avec plus de vigueur et je dirigeai une de mes mains vers son intimité, je l'entendis hurler de ravissement au moment où je le prenais en main, et sans m'arrêter, je dessinai des mouvements de va et viens autour de son membre, en les synchronisant avec celui de mes hanches. Il hurla mon nom, c'était jouissif. Mes déhanchés devenaient plus raides, plus rapides. J'atteignais le summum du plaisir, le summum du bonheur. Je me cambrais sous l'assaut de la vague du plaisir qui me déchira les entrailles. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Je sentis le membre de Natsu, vibrer au même moment, il venait de jouir. Je me libérai en lui dans un râle puissant, en hurlant de plaisir. Je me retirais de lui avec douceur, Natsu se laissa tomber sur le matelas, vidé de toutes ses forces, je fis de même, et me blottis contre lui, pour respirer son odeur enivrante. Mon cœur me faisait mal tellement il battait fort, j'avais encore le souffle coupé, j'avais du mal à me remettre de mes émotions.<br>Natsu m'enveloppa de ses bras puissants, et déposa un simple baiser sur mon front. Même après notre acte charnel, ce simple geste me fit vibrer de plaisir. Je respirais le bonheur en m'endormant dans ses bras.

**[Vous pouvez reprendre la lecture]**

Lendemain, on agit exactement pareil que la veille, je crois qu'on était trop gêné, et absolument pas prêt à révéler notre amour à nos amis. Au moment de partir Prince charmant supplia Lucy de rester et comme je l'avais prédit il se prit le râteau du siècle. C'était évident, il avait dix fois moins de chance que moi avec Natsu ! N'empêche je me délectai du spectacle, ça rajoutait à mon plaisir du weekend.  
>Durant le trajet, je laissais Natsu dormir contre les cuisses de Lucy, la jalousie ne me tiraillait plus l'estomac, je savais ce qu'il en était à présent, et puis je comptais bien le faire hurler de plaisir ce soir également, alors je n'avais aucune raison de m'en faire. Natsu m'appartenait à présent.<br>Quand Happy s'endormit, Lucy se tourna vers moi.

_ Dis Grey cette personne dont tu es amoureux, je la connais ? Me demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Je sentis rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux en repensant à hier soir. Et pourquoi elle me posait cette question maintenant.

_ Pourquoi tu me pose cette question ?

Elle fit de réfléchir un instant. Elle semblait en pleine réflexion, et elle releva vers moi ses yeux pleins d'intelligences.

_ Car je demandais, si ce n'était pas Natsu...

Wahou ! En plein dans le mile. Je restais figé la bouche grande ouverte comme un idiot sur mon siège. J'avais sous-estimé l'imagination tordue des auteurs !

_ Pas du tout ! Pourquoi tu dis une connerie pareille ? M'exclamai-je rougissant un peu plus.

Je ne faisais pas très crédible, je devais le reconnaitre. Lucy continua sur sa lancée, un sourire sadique que je ne lui connaissais se dessina sur son joli visage.

_ Vraiment ? Donc ça ne te dérangera pas si je l'embrasse.

Non elle n'allait pas faire ça ! Pourtant si elle se penchait vers Natsu complètement amorphe, et tendis ses lèvres en direction des siennes. J'assistais à la scène à travers des yeux horrifiés.

_ STOP ! Hurlai-je malgré moi.

Lucy se redressa avec un grand sourire victorieux sur le visage. Eh merde ! Je m'étais avoir comme un bleu. Lucy était moins naïve que ce que l'on pourrait croire par moment.

_ J'avais raison alors ? S'exclama-t-elle tout joyeuse.

Je ne vois pas en quoi le fais que je sois amoureux de Natsu la mette dans cet état. Je pensais pas que Lucy était une fan de yaoi. Si ça se trouve elle avait déjà écrit des histoires dans le genre avec Natsu et moi ! Je chassais vite cette idée de mon esprit, c'était plus de genre de Jubia de faire ça.  
>J'approuvai d'un signe de tête résigné, Lucy poussa un cri de joie. Elle avait raison. Je lui fis signe de baisser d'un ton, elle attirait les regards de tout le monde. Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil comme pour me rassurer.<p>

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, avec moi votre secret est bien gardé.

Je souris, je n'en doutais pas. J'étais heureux, je devais l'avouer, d'ailleurs je n'arrivais plus à me défaire de ce petit sourire incroyablement niais collé sur mon visage. Lucy semblait bien prendre la nouvelle et je me languissais déjà de ce soir avec un appétit féroce.

* * *

><p>C'est la première fois que je publie ici, généralement je publie sur sky' et Fanfic-fr. En tout cas, j'espère que mon OS vous as plu, j'ai changé de style comparé à mon style habituel pour mes histoires.<p>

Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce One-shot, il me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps, et c'est mon premier yaoi :D - même si je n'en suis plus à ma première fiction.

Peut-être que je publierais plus souvent ici dorénavant ! Voilà n'hésitez pas à me laisser vous impression :3


End file.
